Four Is A Crowd
by GaskarthInMyPants
Summary: Lisbon's brother goes off to war leaving her responsible for his four kids and Jane shows up to help...this could only mean trouble. JISBON! READ/REVIEW!
1. Nieces and nephew

**This is a story I'm writing with my friend Melissa (She writes a story called Olivia's Rescuer on here, look that story up and it will take you to her profile). She writes some parts and I edit them. READ/REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Never have I ever owned The Mentalist!**

**

* * *

**

I had just gotten off of work, which I wasn't happy about; I was a defined workaholic. I sat on the couch watching TV when I heard the doorbell ring. Setting down my cup of coffee I went to the door, it was probably Jane but I, at least, had to check. Who I saw on the other side of the door surprised me, three girls one boy, my nieces and nephews to be exact. I vaguely remembered them.

The oldest, Ashton, looked exactly like me when I was a teenager. The young girl was fourteen if the letters my brother sent me were correct and up to date. She had the long waist length, black hair I used to have and the green eyes. She was around 5'3 and was wearing a black shirt and tight jeans.

The twins, Kinley and Kyle, looked like...well, twins. They both had sandy hair and brown eyes that they'd inherited from their mother. Kinley was wearing a neon pink shirt and jean shirts while kyle had on a white shirt and camo pants, I'd remembered he'd loved hunting. They were ten...I think.

The youngest, Zoe, was a young age of three. The little girl had long beautiful hair that hung in ringlets around her sweet, innocent face. Her blue eyes shined as she looked up at me She was wearing a pink dress with black flats.

"What are you guys doing here?" I questioned incredulously. Instead of speaking they handed me a note. With shaking hands I took it.

It read:

_Dear Teresa, I know this is probably a shock to you, but I am leaving my children in your care.  
__I'm going off to war in Afghanistan. You know them; Kinley, Ashton, Zoe, and Kyle. I knew  
you would treat them right. Just please take care of them._

_-James_

I looked up letting out a breath. "Hey guys," I whispered stepping aside to let them in. James and I hadn't spoken in years, I'd only seen them about three or four times. I remembered them coming for Christmas break and other school holidays. That, of course, meant that I had no idea what they were like now. "I haven't seen you in ages...you still know where your rooms are, right?" They nodded going up the stairs.

They' d been gone for a few minutes when a knock sounded on the door. Opening the door I saw Jane.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, you haven't been to work yet, so, I got worried,"he smiled. I narrowed my eyes at him, but stepped aside allowing him entrance. Once inside he looked around, hands in his pockets. When I heard a noise I turned to see my nieces and nephew on the stairs.

"Who is this?" Ashton asked.

"Girls, Kyle this is Patrick Jane, our consultant." As if on cue all the girls erupted into giggles while Kyle rolled his eyes. Jane raised an eyebrow, though he could probably guess the punch line.

He confirmed this when he leaned over and whispered in my ear, "They think we're together." MY mouth dropped open in shock.

"We are not together," I told them much to Jane's amusement.

"We never said you were," Ashton pointed out.

"No, but Jane can read your mind," I said matter-of-factly my face showing with fake mystery. The three stared wide eyed, but Ashton regarded us skeptically.

"Prove it," she dared her her black hair falling in her eyes.

"Well, your favorite color is aqua marine, you like it because it is hard to guess. You are the mother figure of this little group. Your favorite food is macoronie and cheese, but you tell everyone you don't like it because it's food for children and you were born in April, am I right?" The look on Ashton's gave away that he was right, she looked...amused. Zoe laughed.

"Do me! Do me!" the little girl cried.

Jane smiled before saying, "your favorite color is pink, you wouldn't tell your siblings this but you're scared of the dark, you love cookies, and you were born in September."

Zoe laughed, nodding.

"Okay, well, Jane this is-" I was cut off by Ashton.

"Wait, Aunt Tess, if he can read our minds he should be able to tell us our names," Ashton said looking defiant. I smiled knowing I'd given Jane enough information that he would easily be able to guess especially if you factored in his mentalist skills.

Jane knew this too. "Well, your Ashton, Kyle, Zoe, and Kinley." Everyone, with the exception of me, looked shocked.

"How'd you do that?" Kinley asked.

"Well, I can tell you I can't actually read minds." Their faces turned from shocked to confused.

"Then how you know that stuff?" Zoe asked.

"I...pay attention," he said carefully.

"How'd you know our names?" Kyle asked.

"Well, Ashton has her name written on her hand, you're the only boy, Lisbon told me Zoe was the littlest, and there was only one name left." The kids looked agitated by his use of common sense. "So, how long are you going to be here?"

Ashton made her way down to the base of the stairs. "Indefinitely." Jane looked at me with question in his eyes. I sighed and handed him the note. He read it carefully assessing every word, then grabbed his cell.

"Hightower? Yes this is Jane, Lisbon needs about a week off...Why? Because she has just gain custody of four children, her nieces and nephew...No, she is not happy about it, but she has to. Alright, bye," Jane looked at me, "alright you have got a week off." Frustration flooded through me, I hated not being at work, but I knew these kids were more important than my job.

"Aunt Tess? Why you don't want us?" Zoe asked in a shaky voice as if she was trying not to cry.

"Oh, baby, of course I want you. What gave you that idea?" I asked.

"Well, when Mr. Jane told that High lady that you had us he say you weren't happy about it," she explained on the verge of tears. I suppressed laughter, not wanting her to think I was laughing at her.

"He was saying that I don't like being away from work, not that I didn't want you," I told her.

"Oh, why you don't like being away from work?"

This time Jane was the one to answer. "Your aunt is very fond of her work. She pratically lives there, not that I can say much because I'm the same way." It was true, we both basicly lived at work, though his motives were more of the revenge kind of nature. Well not anymore I guess.

"Why don't you go back to work?" I suggested, and by suggested I mean demanded.

"Oh, no Miss Lisbon, I was told not to show up at work until you do. You see, I am much more of a trouble maker when you're gone."

I scoffed. "That's ridiculous, you are a pain in the a...ummm...anytime. You are a pain anytime," I stiopped myself from cussing in front of the kids.

He shrugged. " Your bosses orders." He smiled and that was that.

Later that evening the kids were asleep. I had made Jane some tea and was about to give it to him. I walked into my living room and nearly dropped his cup at the sight in front of me. There, before my eyes, was the cutest thing I've ever seen. Jane was laid back on the couch, asleep, and three year old Zoe lay on top of him, thumb in her mouth as the other hand clutched his shirt. My heart swelled to see Jane so peaceful and not his usual pain in the ass self. I don't know where or when, but this man has totally stolen my heart.

* * *

**Hoped you like it! READ/REVIEW! Please review I wanna know whether you like it or not! Your opinion is needed and appreciated!**

**I'll UD soon but I'm gonna talk to Melissa about it before I do! **

**PS I know throughout the story the characters will be a little out of character!**


	2. Shopping

****

**Disclaimer: If you think I own the mentalist you must be incredibly stupid!**

Remember to review! PLEASE!

* * *

I awoke, in the middle of the night, to a quite sobbing coming from the bathroom. I walked past the living room seeing Jane and Zoe were still in the same position, I pulled a blanket over them before making my way to the bathroom. Ashton sat on the floor crying.

"Ash, Sweetheart, what's wrong?" I asked pulling her into my arms.

"Aunt Tess, please don't ever leave us. Mom ran off with some guy and Daddy went to war. If something happens to you, we'll have to go to foster care and you know they'll split us up. I'm trying to be brave for the littler kids, but I'm scared, Aunt Tess," the crying girl said in one breath.

"Oh, Honey, I would never leave you guys." I rubbed her back soothingly.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise," I confirmed, " now, you should get back to bed." Standing I pulled her up with me.

"Aunt Tess?"

"Yeah?"

"I like Jane."

I smiled. "Me too." We walked back to the living room where everyone looked peaceful. It was kind of a given that everyone would just sleep in there tonight.

Jane, Zoe, and Kinley took up the couch, while Kyle looked content on the floor. I made room for us on the loveseat opposite the couch. Both of us fell asleep quickly.

The first thing I noticed in the morning was Jane gone from his spot on the couch, while the kids were still sprawled everywhere.

"Jane?" I called, quietly, moving from my spot beside Ashton. No answer from Jane. I made my way to the kitchen where I saw Jane making breakfast. "Jane?" I repeated.

He turned. "Morning, Lisbon."

"Umm...morning...you cook?" I sounded shocked.

He chuckled. "Yes." We didn't get to say much else because Ashton walked in rubbing her eyes. She sat at the table, so, I took a seat next to her.

"Are you okay?" I whispered, not loud enough for Jane to hear.

"Yeah." There was no doubt in what we were talking about.

The next kid to come in was Zoe, who took seat on my lap.

Soon the kitchen was infested with kids, all around the table. Jane had placed plates of food on the table and everyone was happily munching away.

"So," I started, "I was thinking we would go shopping for furniture today." I remembered last time I saw them I'd let them paint their rooms and the paint still looked like it had just dried yesterday, but the furniture desperately needed an update.

"Oh, my god. Thank you, Aunt Tess." Ashton ran and hugged me.

"Can Jane go?" Zoe asked, looking up at me with big blue eyes.

"Sure," I said wanting him to go just as much. I looked at him. "Do you want to go?"

"Sounds great," he answered.

Thirty minutes later everyone had eaten and was piling into my car.

In a matter of minutes we were parked in front of Sacremento home furnishings (**A/N: idk if this is a real place...I just made something up**), the closest furniture store to where I lived.

The realization hit me that I would have to buy furniture for four rooms...oh, well I definitely had enough money, but I'd most likely have to have them deliver the furniture.

It was after we'd chose Ashton's and Kyle's bed that Jane had gotten a phone call pulling him away to a corner of the store.

Minutes later he returned with a look on his face that spelled trouble.

He confirmed this s when he said, "so, Lisbon, how would you feel about me moving into one of the rooms of your house for a few weeks?"

"What room? They're all taken up by the kids."

"Fine, the couch."

"May I ask why?"

"My landlord just called called and said there was no central air in my building. Please?"

I sighed "fine."

"Thank you."

"I'm going to regret this aren't I?"

"Probably." He walked off a smile plastered to his face. I rolled my eyes as I fell into step with him.

Around noon we had picked out all of the beds and dressers, so we just needed to get the decorative items, such as bookshelves and lamps. I knew Kinley was a bit of a bookworm, so, a bookshelf would be good for her, but for now we had to eat so we picked a McDonald's close by, by we I meant the kids insisted.

After we'd ordered Jane and I picked a table close by the kids' table.

"You hate being away from work don't you?" Jane asked.

"No," I lied.

"Yes you do, I can read it on your face," he smirked.

"Whatever," I muttered.

We sat in silence eating our burgers after that. Within fifteen minutes we were all back to the furniture store, helping the kids pick out furnishings.

As we walked I was acutely aware of our arms brushing, I let my mind wonder, I wondered about whether or not he felt the same way.

Later Jane decided we had to go to his house to get his tea because I only had the 'boring' flavorless kind, he also needed some clothes.

Soon enough we were opening Jane's door.

"Gosh, it's hot in here, Jane," I complained.

"That's what tends to happen when central air goes out."

"Smartass," I mumbled so the kids wouldn't hear, but from the look on his face he definitely heard.

"I'll help you get your clothes," I told him. "Hey guys could you get his 'exciting' flavored tea?" I asked using air quotes.

"It's in the cabinet," he called as I walked up with him to his room. When I walked in his room I made sure not to look at the smiley face.

Sileence enveloped the room before we heard a noise on the stairs.

"Do you want any-" The sentence stopped short when all the kids entered. It was Ashton who spoke. Zoe let out a scream hiding behind Kyle. I ran around to where she was screaming, the gun I always carried in hand. I looked around and saw the kids staring at the big, red smiley face. Sighing, I looked at Jane. He nodded that it was time to tell the kids.

"Come on we need to talk," I told them.

We walked to the living room, where we all sat either on the couch or on the floor.

"Several years ago," I started unaware that Jane's hand was in mine, "a very bad man killed Jane's wife and daughter and left the smiley face there."

"What he draw the smiley face with?" Zoe asked. Damn! The one question I hoped she wouldn't ask.

"Paint," I lied.

"Oh. I sowwy, Jane." Zoe wrapped her tiny arms around Jane.

"You mean you had a wife and daughter?" Kyle asked the obvious.

"Yes." Jane nodded. All the kids looked shocked and if I wasn't mistaken a little sad. "Look, we should just get my stuff and get to your aunt's house." Jane was the kind of person who almost never cried, but right then he looked like he was holding back tears. The kids went back up the stairs, but before following them I wrapped my arms around Jane in a hug, which, he instantly responded to.

"It's alright," I murmured before breaking the hug.

"I know," I whispered , not convincing me one bit. We climbed the stairs and entered the room moments later.

"Finally! We thought you'd never get here!" Kinley exaggerated.

"Let's just help Jane pack some things," I told them.

By 7:00 we'd finished and were heading to my house for dinner then I promised the kids we'd watch a movie.

So, by 7:30 were eating pizza in front of the movie _Dear John_ which Kyle was badly out numbered in the vote. I mean I guess three girls against one boy is kind of unfair, but I wasn't really up to an argument. Nonetheless, Kyle sat through the whole movie not making a sound. Tons of faces? Yes, but not one face from him.

I sat by Jane laying my head on his shoulder subconsciously, though he didn't seem to mind.

Zoe was asleep halfway into the movie.

By the time the movie was over everyone felt exhausted aand ready for bed.

Jane scooped Zoe into his arms and took her to her room, coming back a second later.

"I guess I'll get to the couch," he stated.

"No," I heard myself say.

He seemed throughly confused by this. "What?"

"I don't want you on the couch, we're both adults, we can handle the same bed."

"You sure?"

"Yes, just don't question it or I'll make you get outside."

"Okay." He put his hands up in a surrendering movement and followed me to the bedroom.

I made him turn around while I changed into my only night clothes, a big T-shirt.

Upon turning back he looked me up and down, then climbed into my bed.

I tossed and turned a while before drifting into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Hey guys, idk when I'll be able to UD cuz I have a little thing called writer's block and let me tell you...it sucks!**

**REVIEW! I'll try to come up with something to write REALLY soon!**


	3. A really busy day

****

****

Disclaimer: I'll blunt I don't own it! Never have, never will!

I hope you enjoy this ch. I loved writing it!

**

* * *

**

When I woke I realized I was curled into Jane's chest with my back to him while his arms wrapped around my waist. I turned to see him asleep. Smiling I leaned into him, sighing contently.

Ten minutes passed, with us laying like that, until he stirred and removed his arms. This time when I turned he was staring at me. I sat up and yawned.

I hopped out of bed and took some clothes to the bathroom. As soon as I was changed I emerged from the bathroom and went to the kitchen to make me some coffee and Jane some tea.

When the water was boiling I sat at the table, where Jane joined me moments later.

Silence rang through the room until the screeching of the kettle made us both jump. I stood and made Jane the tea and me the coffee.

Suddenly Ashton bouncing in the room, she seemed to be in a happy mood. There was no chance to question perkiness, Kyle ran into the room being chased by Kinley.

"Give itn back you troll!" She chased him for about two more minutes before I stopped her.

"STOP!" I yelled making them both stop at once. "Now what's going on?" I asked in a gentler tone.

"He stole my book!" Kinley yelled.

At the same time Kyle yelled, "she stole my axe!"

I crossed my arms as Kinley stepped up. "I took his axe because I was doing an experiment on the difference between women's perfume and men's cologne. He stole my book because I lost the axe," she explained.

I nodded. "Give her the back, Kyle. Kinley as much as I encourage knowledge you need to ask and don't lose it. Lucky for you, I found it last night in the bathroom." I handed Kyle the axe and he, looking slightly embarrassed, handed Kinley the rather thick book in return. "Now say sorry, both of you." They looked at me with a pained expression.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Sorry," she mumbled back.

"Okay, now, what do you want to do today?" Well that was the wrong question to ask.

"Library!" Kinley shouted.

"Swimming!" shouted Kyle.

"Shopping!" Ashton shouted.

"Zoo!" Zoe, who had just walked in and was sitting on my lap, shouted. I looked at Jane desperate. I sent a silent "HELP" his way. He thought for a moment and quickly came up with a solution.

"The library is closest so we'll go there first The zoo and the pool are next to each other so we'll go to zoo then pool and finally you girls go to the mall and I'll take Kyle to the movies."

All the kids seemed to agree. We quickly ate and got in the car. We drove to the library.

The library here is amazing. It was three stories and held just about every book imaginable.

Once inside the library Kinley whispered, loudly, "oh. my bajeebus*!" receiving questioning looks from me and Jane. "It's something me and my friends say," she explained as she ran into the depths of the library. The rest of the kids following her example disappearing into the rather big library. Jane and I watched them go in silence.

"Thanks for the solution," I said after a few minutes of silence. His hands were stuffed in his pockets.

"Well, you looked like you needed help." He smiled at me looking back to the book he was examining. Returning the smile I went around to the other side of the shelf, pulling out a few books to see Jane. He smiled, then, he was gone. I put the books back and was just about to go find him when he put his his hands on my arms. I let out a yelp receiving a glare from an ancient looking librarian. Turning I hit him and said, "dammit Jane."

"Okay, so, you can handle murderers, but not me scaring you?"

"That's different and you know it." I frowned.

"Really? How so?" I opened my mouth to respond, but Zoe ran up and latched her arms around my legs.

"I bored Aunt Tess," she said bordering the verge of whining.

"We'll go soon," I promised, then added, "where are your brother and sisters?" She pointed up, so, I assumed she meant upstairs. "Well let's go find them." I took her hand and led them up the marble staircase. Upon finding Kinley we saw her on a leather couch reading, she'd already gotten quite a ways into the book, a stack of about nine books sat next to her. You may think ten books is alot, but actually I'm surprised she didn't have more. "Kinley? Ready to go?"

She looked up. "Yeah." As she got up I caught a glimpse of her books. The entire _Vampire Academy _series and the entire _Twilight_ series. Kyle got the_ Spiderwick Chronicals _and six books from the _Magic Tree House_. Ashton got the _House of Night _series. Zoe got my two favorite childhood books, _Three Billy Goats _ _Gruff _and_ If You Give a Pig a Pancake. _I got a book called _The Top 100 Female Murderers **(A/N: Don't know if it's a real book...)**_. I gave Jane a book called _"Mind Your Manners!"_ to my amusement he got it.

Next we went to the zoo. It was pretty hot out, so, we each got a snow cone. The first animals we went to see the gorillas. I loved gorillas because they we were so human like. We saw a zoo employee feeding a baby gorilla. I stared at it in wonderment. The man feeding the baby saw my reaction and smiled.

"Do you want to feed her?" he asked. My eyes grew wide as I nodded.

"Look it's Jane's twin," I joked as I began feeding her, earning me a glare from him and lots of laughter from the kids and the employee. Seeing Jane's upset face I said, "I was just kidding, Jane."

After i handed the gorilla back to the employee Ashton insisted we go see the snow lepopards. Snow leopards, I must admit are really pretty, prettier than gorillas I must say.

Ashton looked completely mezmerized by their vibrant white fur, dotted in differennt places. She watched the babies playfully bare their teeth at each other and swat the other with their paws. Subconsciously, I rested my hands on her shoulders.

Kinley insisted we go to the zebras for her fierce love of the print. Almost everything she owned had zebra print on it. Seeing all the the black and white stripes running through the fur gave the impression of one of those illusion wheels making it seemingly impossible to drag our eyes away.

When we managed to peel our eyes away from the captivating animals Kyle, "can we go see the snake house please?"

"I no like snakes!" Zoe cried.

"Can you go in there just once?" I asked not wanting to be strayed from our little group.

"Fine...but me no look!" she promised.

I chuckled. "You don't have to look," I replied smiling ear-to-ear. I scooped her up in my arms and she latched her legs around my waist. Her small fingers played with my black hair. "Let's go to the snakes." And so we did.

Zoe kept her face hid in my shoulder the entire time. We made our way through the dark maze of reptiles in cages. Kyle looked at the snakes as if they were the most amazing animal he'd ever seen.

Once we'd finished with the snake house Zoe said, "we go see the ele-phants?"

"Sure," I answered recalling the fact that they were her favorite animal. She even owned a stuffed elephant that she never went to sleep without.

"Yay! Ele-phants!" she cried making elephants sound like two words. We now stood outside the elephant cage. Hopping down from my arms she ran to get a closer look. Thank God she was smart enough not to fall in. We stayed there until she got bored, but we all know the attention span of a child is like that of an ant.

"Jane, is ther an animal you wanna see?" He'd been silent nearly the whole time .

"Black panther," he requested almost instantly.

"Alright then let's go."

Once outside the glass I saw his eyes kept lingering to a black panther with green eyes. Hmm... that looked oddly familiar. It was then that I realized my green eyes looked identical to the shade of the panther's. Once or twice I saw his eyes linger to me thoughtfully, longingly. Blood rushed to my cheeks making my face warm.

Shortly thereafter we found ourselves in the giftshop. I got Zoe another stuffed elephant, Ashton a stuffed snow leopard, Kinley a stuffed zebra, Kyle a wooden snake that moved thanks to hinges, and I got myself a stuffed gorilla. Jane had bought a stuffed panther, but handed it to me immediately after paying for it. Smiling I thanked him.

"Now, we're going to the pool," I informed them buckling my seat belt though there was no need because after all it was next door. we'd all packed swim suits and planned on renting lockers to store our clothes in.

While I took the girls to the girls' locker room Jane took Kyle to the boys' locker room. While in the locker room I found myself wondering idly what Jane would look like in a swimming suit. We rarely ever saw him outside of his suits. Surprisingly enough I wore a bikini , it was black so it was still in my comfort zone. Zoe wore a pink one piece, Ashton a green bikini with black dots, and Kinley (of course) a zebra print two piece.

Jane gawked at me looking agape for a moment before seeing Ashton.

"No, no. She is _NOT_ wearing that!" he said in a demanding tone finality in his voice.

"Jane, it's just a bathing suit," I told him.

"No, there are hormonal teenage boys all over the place."

"Jane!" Ashton whined. Ignoring her we went over to the bin of swim suits people had donated-Yet, somehow still pretty-swim suits. Jane was cute when protective yet it was annoying in this instance.

I picked out a suit for her and sent her to the locker room. It was then that I saw what Jane was wearing: Blue swim trunks. He actually looked good in them.

Ashton came out seconds later in a black one piece with the sides cut out.

"Better?" I asked annoyance coloring my voice.

"Much." I rolled my eyes.

"I'll see you later Aunt Tess," she said, kissing my cheek before rushing off towards the diving boards. Kinley and Kyle exchanged a quick look before running off into the water, splashing him while he effectively deflected it with his hands before returning the splashes.

"So, I guess we're on our own for now?" I had turned to Jane and lifted my shoulders in a shrugging motion as I spoke, Zoe hiked up on my hip.

"I guess so," he smiled.

* * *

*** My friend Caitlin says Oh, my bajeebus all the time and it's very addicting to say and I wanted to use the word! :)**

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**I will have the next ch. out soon (HOPEFULLY!)! :)**


	4. Shopping and Movies!

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own it *tear, tear***

**ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

* * *

Zoe was hiked up on my hip while I played with her in the deep end, Jane by my side. I passed her off to him and leaned back wetting my hair.

"I go under?" Zoe asked Jane.

Jane looked skeptical. "Are you sure you want to?"

"Yeah." She nodded vigorously.

"Alright. You're gonna have to close your eyes and mouth shut really tight, okay?"

"Kay!" She did as she was told and Jane, with Zoe in tow, went underwater for about three seconds. When they returned Zoe coughed a few times then excitedly clapped her hands. A smile curved itself on my lips. Naturally, I looked and when I did I saw: Ashton talking to a boy, Kinley talking to a girl her age, and Kyle talking to a boy his age. Better not let Jane see Ashton.

"Jane, I'll be right back," I told him though he was to engrossed in playing with Zoe to notice.

Slowly, silently I made my way to the other side of the pool where Ashton sat talking to a rather lanky looking boy with sandy blonde hair. He remided me of Jane and him turning slightly gave me a view of the blue eyes he shared with Jane.

"Ashton," I gently said when I stood in front of her outstretched body, where she lay on a lawn chair.

"Yeah, Aunt Tess?" Both her attention and the boy's was on me.

"I just wanted to let you know to be careful of what Jane sees. He's kind of protective if you haven't noticed." I gestured to her bathing suit recalling the earlier situation.

"Okay, thanks, Aunt Tess." She turned back to the boy whose name I hadn't learned as I walked in the opposite direction.

"Where'd you go?" Jane asked when I approached him.

"Oh, you know, no where" He looked in the direction I'd come from.

"who is that?"

"Just Ashton's friend," I answered without looking knowing exactly who he was talking about. "Jane, just say it's okay."Looking away he gazed into my eyes then nodded.

I smiled taking Zoe into my arms .

We sat back with Zoe passing her off to one another. Ashton carried on a conversation with the same boy who looked so much like Jane. Kinley smiled while talking to a girl with the same colored eyes and hair as the guy's , face carrying some of the same features as him so I figured they were siblings. Come to think of it the boy who was chatting with Kyle looked like them too.

When I looked back to Ashton she was waving for me to join her.

"Jane, I'll be right back. Watch Zoe."

"Alright," he called as I waded off toward Ashton.

"What'd you need?" I asked smiling.

"I wanted to introduce you to Devin," she gestured to the guy sitting by the lawn chair on the ground.

"Nice to meet you."

"Devin this is my Aunt Tess."

"Nice to meet you," he politely answered. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Jane staring at us, more importantly me. Blushing, I looked back at Ashton and Devin.

"Well, I should get back to Jane. Nice meeting you ," I repeated to Devin before wading off to Jane.

APOV

"Is that her boyfriend?" Devin asked me curiously.

"No, but they need to get together... soon."

LPOV

Zoe was handed off to me when I walked up to Jane.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yep." He smiled gallantly. I set Zoe on the concrete while I climbed out via ladder.

"I'll be right back." I crossed to the bleachers and bent to pick up our clothes. When I turned I saw two boys about a year or two older than Ashton ran by Zoe. Next thing I know Zoe is being knocked into the water flailing and screaming.

"Zoe!" I cried dropping the clothes. Jane , who had been standing shot out, jumping into the water after her.

The room had gone silent until Jane resurfaced, a terrified Zoe in his arms, then the crowd burst into cheers and applause. The breath I'd been holding in released itselfas Jane climbed out of the water with Zoe.

We are so so so so sorry!" The boys apologized together.

"It's alright," I turned to Jane, "are you guys okay?"

Zoe nodded, speechless while Jane replied, "we're fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Lisbon."

I paused then pulled him into a hug. "Oh, my god. Thank you, Jane," I murmured.

"No problem." He pulled back to look me in the eye. We were leaning in when Ashton with Devin, Kinley with her friend, and Kyle with his friend reached us. Immediately we jumped apart.

"Zoe!" Ashton cried taking Zoe into her arms.

"I no breathe!"

"Sorry," Ashton said as she pulled apart. I smiled down at them. Jane and I were so close it was like our sides were glued together. His warmth of closeness wrapped around me in a comforting veil.

Briskly, after the children got their friends phone numbers, we headed to the locker rooms changing into our clothes.

JPOV

Soon we were riding in the car Zoe, still coughing, shaking.

"Are you guys okay?" Lisbon asked for the fifteenth time.

"I okay! No ask!" Zoe cried obviously tired of the question.

Lisbon laughed. "Alright, Alright."

"Lisbon, remember you need to drop us off at the movies."

"Kay." She turned her blinker on as she turned.

It took ten minutes to drive to Cinema Six where we would be watching _Scream 4. _Lisbon parked and looked at me then Kyle.

"You guys have fun," she said as we climbed out of her minivan.

"We will. Thanks, Aunt Tess," Kyle said.

"No problem." And with that we disappeared into the theater.

LPOV

"You know there is a movie theater in the mall," Ashton reminded me. I jerked in my seat and glared at her.

"And why did you not remind me of this fact before I drove them here?"

"You didn't ask..." she trailed off under my annoyed glare.

"Well, it's too late now." I turned the key making the car come to life.

We drove to the surprisingly vacant mall.

Upon turning off the engine I said, "time to shop!"

JPOV

Kyle and I watched as the guy poured butter on our popcorn.

After we were handed the popcorn we headed into theater three.

About halfway into the movie we had started whispering in hushed tones.

"Do you care about Aunt Tess?" Kyle asked me.

I hesitated before replying, "very much so."

"Then why don't you two get together?"

I laughed almost inaudibly. "It's not that simple."

"What do you mean? You love her."

"I never said that."

"It's obvious. Just don't hurt her or I'll hurt you."

I smiled. "Noted."

"I think you two should get together... but that's just my opinion," Kyle spoke up after a few minutes of watching the movie.

"I wish we would," I mumbled so he wouldn't hear.

"What was that?" He looked over, face expectant.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." It was then that I turned back to the screen and watched the movie.

LPOV

"What store do you wanna go to first?" I asked cutting the engine.

I heard a different chrous of stores.

Hot Topic from Ashton, Rue 21 from Kinley, and Build-a-Bear from Zoe. I sighing thinking the game plan out in my head before I said it aloud.

"Okay, what we're going to do is got to Hot Topic first then Rue 21 then Build-a-Bear. Alright?"

"Kay," they agreed in unison unbuckling their seatbelts with a click. I followed them as we hopped out of the car.

This was a little confusing, there were barely any cars parked in the lot.

Ashton pulled the glass door opened and held it so me and her sisters could get through.

The mall here was every female's dream. Like the library it had three stories and almost every store a mall could have.

Firat like I said, we headed to Hot Topic. If my knowledge was correct that was Ashton's favorite store.

As we stood shifting through shirts while an employee with facial piercings watched us we talked.

"So, Aunt Tess, what are we doing for Fourth of July? It's on Saturday you know?" It was now Monday so we had plenty of time.

"Yes, I know that and I was thinking I'd invite Van Pelt, Cho and Rigsby for a barbeque and fireworks."

"Cool." Ashton picked up a shirt, assessed it, and dropped it, neatly folded, onto the stack.

After much looking everyone, except me and Zoe, got something.

Kinley got a few Girr shirts; Vampire Diaries T-shirts; and Twilight shirts; accompanied by red converse and black converse.

Ashton got a little more than Kinley. She got a Simpons shirt that said "I love nerds"; Vampire Diaries shirts; Twilight shirts; Band shirts such as Lady Gaga, Katy Perry, Black Veil Brides, Avril Lavigne, All Time Low, Paramore, and alot more; Sunglasses; High heels that had a design on it; Knee high boots; and black converse.

Along with their clothes they each got music, mostly music from Ashton's T-shirts, but also from other interests.

We paid then headed to the next store: Rue 21. Coincidently it was a few stores down.

Kinley looked like she was in heave as she ran into the store. I smiled watching her rummage through racks of clothes.

"Aunt Tess?" Ashton asked pushing through a rack of jeans.

"Yeah?"

"Tomorrow can Devin come over with his brother and sister?"

I hesitated. "Sure."

"Thanks, Aunt Tess."

Sometime later we walked out of the store wit bags.

Ashton got Twenty-one Black perfume; several pairs of skinny jeans; gray leather boots with a high heel; solid colored shirts; black converse; a cute black purse; bracelets; a necklace; more band shirts; and other graphic shirts.

Kinley got Pink Ice perfume; several pairs of skinny jeans;black leather boots with a high heel; knee high black boots; zebra print sunglasses; a zebra print purse; ; a bunch of shirts; and jewelry along with more shirts.

Zoe got some Pink Ice perfumed and Twenty-one Black perfume, because she liked how they smelled.

"Build-a-Bear next," I announced.

"Yay!" Zoe cried.

I laughed and led them to Build-a-Bear. A floor up and we were on the second floor. Zoe skipped up the escalator despite my warnings that she was gonna get hurt.

She skipped all the way to the store and ran in.

She made a dog for herself and then constructed as bear for Jane.

After she finished I flipped my phone open and dialed Jane's number guiding the children to a bench. I opted to stand back against the railing of the third floor.

"Hey, Lisbon." In the background I heard the sounds of teens talking and laughing.

I raked a hand through my hair. "Hey, ready for us to pick you guys up?"

"Been ready, Lisbon." I didn't need to see his face to know he was smiling.

"Alright, we'll be there soon."

"We'll be waiting

"Kay." I hung up. "Let's go guys." They hopped up and began texting. In fact she texted all the way to the theater where Jane was talking with Kyle.

His blonde curls waved in the wind, his gorgeous smile lighting his face.

If possible his smile widened when he saw my car and brought Kyle over. I rolled my window down.

"Hey."

"Hey, Lisbon." Crossing to the other door he climbed in while Kyle climbed into the backseat seeing as the girls were already in the very back.

"Have a good time?" I questioned pulling out of the parking lot.

"Yes," Jane smiled.

I smiled. "Good. You guys wanna go for chinese?"

"Sure," everyone agreed.

I drove to the restraunt and pulled in.

When we were outside the car, Zoe looked up at Jane with big blue eyes.

"This for you." She handed him the bear.

"Awww," the girls said in unison while Kyle watched.

"Thank you."

"I paid for it," I mumbled.

"Thank you too, Lisbon." He leaned down and kissed Zoe's cheek, then up and kissed my cheek.

An even higher pitched "Awww" filled the air.

I shot a glare to the girls. "Lets go inside." Falling behind the group I put my hand to my cheek, only for a second, out of pure shock.

We ordered the buffet. Jane's gaze locked on mine.

"Stop it!" Ashton said after a while of our gazing.

"What?" I asked

"You're having eye sex!"

"Eye sex?" Jane asked.

"Yes, eye sex," Kinley replied.

"It's something between them," Kyle noted.

"What sex?" Zoe asked chowing down on her food.

My eyes grew to the size of golf balls. "Umm... that's a conversation for when you're older." My eyes darted to the other kids. "And you guys are not to tell her!" My eyes told them I was VERY serious. " I mean it."

"Okay, Aunt Tess," Kinley replied.

"But I want know!" Zoe whined.

"Not until you're older."

She sighed dramatically. "Kay."

I laughed. "Soon enough, Babe," I said.

* * *

**I love this ch.!**

** Just a reminder... Reviews= Happy author= Faster UD! SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO REVIEW!**


	5. Family Game Night

**Disclaimer: I don't even want to talk about how stupid you are if you think I own it...**

**Hey guys, I know its been a while since an UD, but thanks to all of you who have stuck by me patiently waiting. I love all of you! *HUGS***

**I know this ch. is kinda boring, but bear with me this is more of a filler ch.**

* * *

When we got home Zoe immediately fell asleep on the couch.

"Let's play some games," Kinley suggested.

"Sure, what game?" I asked.

"War!" Ashton said.

"Yeah!" Kinley and Kyle said in unison. .

War it is," Jane agreed getting my cards from the top of the fridge. We gathered around the table not bothering with rules seeing as we all knew how to play. Jane dealt the cards.

"Jane, no counting cards," I warned him.

He sighed. "Fine... but I could've won this."

"Which is exactly why you're not allowed to count cards."

"You take all the fun out of everything." He smiled

"We tell her that all the time," Ashton joked.

"Ashton!" I laughed.

Jane had finished dealing the cards. "On the count of three we turn over our cards. One... two... three." We flipped the cards. Three, eight, five, Queen, Jack. Kyle collected the cards and we counted and flipped again. Two, King, Ace, four, three. I collected the cards and we flipped the cards. Six, nine, nine, four, seven. Ashton and I put three cards upside down and flipped the fourth one over displaying it for everyone to see. A ten and a Jack. Ashton collected the cards.

This went on for quite sometime, but in the end Ashton ended up winning.

Next the girls insisted we play Slapjack and again Jane dealt the cards.

We flipped out cards. Two minutes. Jack. Slap! I collected the cards. A minute. Jack. Slap! Again I collected the cards

This game only lasted ten minutes. With me being a cop and all I was bound to have fast reflexes.

"Have you ever heard of a game called Russian Rat Race?" Jane asked. I'd played the game a few times before with him.

"No," Ashton answered as the others shook their heads.

"I'll show you." Jane showed them, demonstrating with the cards.

"You get it?" I asked .

"Yeah," the kids said in unison.

Again Jane dealt the cards. Jane laid down the first card. Six.

Ashton laid down a Queen and pumped her fists in the air. Kinley rolled her eyes and put down an eight and King.

Kyle immediately laid down a Jack.

I sighed and laid down a two. Kyle collected the cards happily.

I laid down a ten. Jane laid down a seven. Ashton two. Kinley two. Kyle shot his hand out and slapped the pile then collected the cards.

The game lasted a while, but in the end Kyle won.

"Let's play Apples to Apples," Jane suggested hopping from his spot at the table to retrieve the game he knew was in a cabinet I never use.

Upon sitting down he tossed the box on the table and opened it.

Of course Jane dealt... again. The kids knew how to play this one.

"I go first," I said. No one argued and I pulled a green card out of the stack. "Violent," I read.

"I have the perfect one ," Jane commented setting the card upside down.

Hesitantly the others picked cards and set them with Jane's. I scooped the cards up and fanned them out in front of me. I laughed so hard at Jane's that I almost dropped the cards. Jane put high school reunions, amongst the others which were Ashton's choice of the Cold War, Kinley's choice of Christmas shopping, and Kyle's pick of Football.

"I have to say Jane wins," I laughed tossing the card down..

"High school reunions?" Ashton questioned , eyebrow raised.

"You see, Jane... started a brawl."

"A brawl? You started a brawl? Come on!" Ashton repeated my words.

"That's exactly what I said."

"Like mother, like daughter," Jane said .

"We're not mother and daughter," I reminded him.

"Well, like Aunt, like niece, but that doesn't sound as good."

"Okaaaaay, just pick a card," Ashton said.

"Fine." Jane drew... colorful. I laid a card that had 'crayons' printed vertically across it. Jane fanned the red cards in front of his face. "Dogs? Really?" he asked Kyle.

"What? Have you never seen a pink poodle?"

"No, I can't say that I have."

"All the preppy girls back in Oklahoma were obsessed with them." He pretended to shudder. Jane gave him a weird look then continued to look at the cards tilting them just so we could see jelly beans, Michael Jackson, crayons, and dogs.

"I'll have to say Michael Jackson wins," Jane laughed tossing the red and green cards to Kinley.

Kinley drew a card and read, "Global."

Everyone set down a card. Kinley picked up the cards and held them in front of her face.

"Aunt Tess wins." She set my card down. "You can't get much more global than Global Warming ." She set down the other cards that had nothing to do with being global."Really guys? What does apples have to do with being global?" I asked.

"I don't know, it was there," Jane replied smiling.

"I should've known it was you." I picked up a green card. "Sensual."

Jane grinned ear-to-ear.

"No, Jane."

"But-"

"No."

"Can't we just-"

"No!" I put the card on the bottom and drew another card. "Oh, my gosh. I know I'm going to regret this, but the word is sexy."

Patiently I tapped my foot , waiting for them to put down their choice of card. Jane set down a card a grin to big to be anything good plastered to his face.

"What did you do?" I whispered as the others set down their cards. His grin widened as I picked up the cards.

"Jane!" He had to put down a card that said 'my body.' How I wished I could let him win, but that would no doubt raise eyebrows and boost his already inflated ego. Instead I looked over the cards . Ashton had put Brad Pitt, Kinley: accents, Kyle: Lara Croft**(A/N: From Tomb Raider the video game)**. "Kyle? Really?"

He just nodded.

"Okay, well, Kinley wins." I placed her choice on the table.

After a few more rounds Kyle was judging. His word was annoying. I could sum that up without cards... Jane. But since I didn't have a create your own card I stuck with illness. Kyle chose Kinley to win again for her choice of carolers. Ashton had chosen Adolf Hitler and Jane, being Jane, chose guns.

"I would have chosen you... just because it's... you, but carolers are really annoying," Kyle told Jane.

"No arguments here," Jane replied.

More rounds of judging passed then I was judging again. The word? Responsible.

I watched everyone put a card face down. I scooped them into my hands and looked them over. There were actually a few pretty good ones. Jane had chosen work, Ashton: Having a baby, , Kinley: Telling the truth, Kyle: Aging.

"Jane is proof that aging doesn't make you responsible."

Jane faked offense as I looked back to the cards.

"Having a baby?" I asked Ashton.

"What it is!" she defended.

"True." I pushed the green card to her.

"Yes!"

"Everyone count up your cards!" I said.

"Six!" Kyle called.

"Four!" Ashton called

"Eight!" Jane shouted.

"Nine!" I said.

"Thirteen!" Kinley said.

"You won," I told her.

"Yay!" She then helped gather up the cards and put them in the box.

"Okay, guys, tomorrow," I started when we were done, "the furniture should get here. After we put it in your rooms you can invite your friends over... okay?"

"Okay," the children answered sleepily.

"Go get ready for bed," I told them.

They did as they were told.

"I'll take Zoe to her room," Jane said getting up from his spot beside me.

"Kay." He left and I noticed Ashton still sat at the table. "Ash? What's wrong?"

"You're like a mother to all of us," she murmured quietly.

"Really?"

She nodded. "That's how we see you... you're our mother now."

"Oh, Ash." I stood up and hugged her.

"I'm gonna go get ready for."

She left, leaving me to ponder her words. Could I really be considered a mother to these kids?

* * *

**REVIEEEWW!**

**The next ch. is full of music (AKA Karioke!) PLZZZZ REVIEW!**


	6. Karaoke!

**Disclaimer: I'm not going to post this in future ch. So just remember I don't own the Mentalist.**

**Songs used in this Ch.: Sober – by P!nk**

** Please Don't Leave me – by P!nk**

** Your Guardian Angel – by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

** Love You Forever – by Ryan Huston**

**Sorry for the wait, but this Ch. is kinda long.**

**I have the rooms on my profile. **

**BTW I had someone ask me why they aren't going to school and the answer is becuz it's summer! Duh.**

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night to an empty bed.

"Jane?" I padded groggily around the house until I saw until I saw Jane sitting at the kitchen table. "Jane?"

He had sat there fidgeting until I'd spoken. It was then that he looked at me.

"What wrong?" I asked

"Nightmares," he murmured staring at his hands.

"How often do you get up?" I asked.

"Every night."

"Jane." I sat down taking one of his hands in mine. "Why didn't you tell me?" I squeezed his hand gently.

"I didn't tell you because it's nothing."

"Let's just get to bed." I pulled him up and with his hand in mine I led him to my room where he'd been sleeping. "At least try to sleep, please." I looked up into his ocean blue eyes.

He nodded and said, "I'll try."

JPOV

She turned out the light and laid down. For her I would try to sleep. She looked up at me with big, worried green eyes.

I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face in her hair as soon as I was sure she was asleep.

I breathed in her cinnamon scent as I tried to get myself to sleep.

It took an hour or two, but finally I fell into a restless sleep that lasted two, maybe three, hours.

Lisbon was still sleeping in my arms when I woke up at 6:30 A.M.

I just laid down, with Lisbon in my arms, staring off into space when she yawned. Immediately I retracted my arms. She appeared to not have noticed and turned to me.

She sighed. "Did you get any sleep?"

"A few hours," I said sitting up.

She craned her neck to see the clock behind her. "Ugh, it's 7:30." She stood up and gathering some clothes from a drawer..

Minutes later she came back fully clothed.

LPOV

I walked out of the bathroom ten minutes later and saw Jane.

"The furniture should be here today," I told him.

He nodded and followed me out of the room.

Ashton sat at the table.

"Aren't you up a little early?" I asked

"Couldn't sleep," was her answer.

"Did you get any sleep?"

"Yeah, I woke up about an hour ago."

Kyle walked, groggily, into the kitchen, Kinley by his side.

"Why is everyone up early?" I asked. The digital clock ticked to 8:00.

Zoe walked in next clutching her stuffed elephant. I picked her up and the doorbell rang.

"That must be the furniture. I'll get it." I hiked Zoe farther up on my hip and opened the door.

"You must be Teresa Lisbon," the uniformed person said.

"Yes."

"Sign this." He shoved a clipboard at me. Juggling Zoe and the clipboard I signed my name. "I'll just go get the boxes out of the truck."

"'Kay thanks." He turned and went to the truck parked the short distance out to the road.

Soon my house was flowing with boxes.

"Thank you," I said to the delivery man as he ran back to his truck. "Guys, , we need to get all this crap into your rooms."

"'Kay," I heard from the kids. I set Zoe down. "Jane, help me with Zoe's room, please?"

"Sure," he obliged.

"Aunt Tess, can we do our own rooms?" Ashton asked referring to her, Kinley, and Kyle.

"Sure, if you need help we'll be in Zoe's room." I lifted a few boxes that had things Zoe had gotten.

Jane followed me carrying more boxes and Zoe followed him.

"This is gonna take a while," I told Jane.

"Fine with me."

I pulled a pocket knife out of my pocket and sliced through the tape covering the opening .

"Let's start on that side of the room." I pointed to the side her bed would go. I pulled out the wall paper that didn't require cutting because it fit perfectly to her wall.

On the wall paper was a blue sky with clouds and green grass.

Jane moved her bed so it was ready to be taken apart. We quickly did that. Jane took the mattress and leaned it against the wall so we could use it with her other bed. Jane dumped the contents of one bed out and put the parts we'd taken from old things in the room such as her bed, dresser, etcetera.

"Can I help?" Zoe asked as me and Jane started putting glue on the wall paper.

"Sure, just try not to make a mess." I handed her a brush to slather glue on.

After a sticky mess of glue the wall paper looked perfect on the wall like it'd been done by a professional.

"What's wrong, Jane?" I asked seeing a sad expression on his face.

"Nothing."

JPOV

I finished getting the air bubbles out of the wall paper and a sad expression crossed my face of a memory of my wife doing the same thing with our daughter.

"What's wrong, Jane?" Lisbon asked.

"Nothing," I told her untruthfully.

I could tell she didn't believe me, but she just turned and dug into a box with Zoe's bed.

She wouldn't understand. Zoe reminded me of Charlotte and that made me feel a rush of emotions. Sadness, anger, hopelessness.

I love Lisbon. There was no denying that. It was against the rules though.

_Well, not technically, _a voice inside my head told me, _you are consultant and she's an agent._

I sighed and went over to help Lisbon.

LPOV

**(A/N: Remember that I have the rooms on my profile!)**

Within a few hours we were done with Zoe's room. It looked great, too.

On the side with the wall paper was the coolest bed I've ever seen. It had a bed underneath then there was a ladder leading to a tree house looking thing. On the sides were fake trees.

On the other side of Zoe's room had a tall bookshelf filled with children books. The walls had stickers of different animals and a tree. In the middle was a round coloring table with drawers that already stored toys, coloring pencils, and paper, next to that, against the wall, was a dresser with six drawers. All the furniture was yellow, green, and orange.

"TESS!" we heard from two girl voices.

I sighed. "Be right there!" I called then spoke in a quieter voice to Jane and Zoe, "come on guys. I have a feeling they're done."

I walked out to the hall and was grabbed and pulled into Kinley's room.

"Wow, Kinley this looks really good!"

She beamed brightly.

Her pink and black walls went perfectly with what she did.

Around her bed was a white shelf thing leaving an opening showing a part of black wall where she'd used a stencil to paint her name. The shelf was full of books, movies, and other things of hers. On flat spaces on the shelves she had glued pictures of her friends like wall paper. She also had framed pictures. On her pink wall she had a picture with a zebra. Her bed had a zebra print bed spread and tons of pink and black pillows.

On the other side of Kinley's room had a pink carpet leading from her bed to a dresser that held a TV. On the sides of the carpet were two couches, a desk that held her computer and light, in front of one. On the walls were words and her name painted.

"My room now!" Ashton said dragging me to her room.

Her room matched her purple walls. A small bed with a purple bedspread sat under the windows. Next to the bed was a desk that held her computer and next to that was a full body mirror. A nightstand was on the other side of her bed. Her floors were wood and a white rug sat on the floor. Books and movies were everywhere and across from her bed was a TV. On the rug was a purple leaned back chair. Framed pictures of her and her friends decorated the room. She had a bunch of band posters: mostly Maroon 5.

"Why do you have so many Maroon 5 posters?" I asked her.

"Because Adam Levine is _SEXY_!"

I laughed as Kyle rushed into the room.

"I finished!"

I followed him to his room.

On the side of the room the bed was on a lamp loomed over the bed. The bed itself had a camo bedspread and tons of pillows. Shelves were on the wall over the bed. A skateboard sat on the floor on a brown rug. At the foot of the bed was something to store things in.

On the other side of Kyle's room had a desk cluttered with things and his computer. Next to the desk was a dresser that had a TV on it. A clock was on the wall next to a hung up skateboard. Below those things were an electric guitar and another skateboard.

"You guys did really well!" I told them.

They beamed proudly.

"You guys can invite your friends over."

They all got out their phones and began texting at an inhuman rate.

"Aunt Tess!" I heard from Ashton as her siblings, Devin, his siblings who I learned were Abri and Dean, and her walked into the room where me and Jane sat with Zoe.

"Yeah?"

She looked at me with an innocent face. "Can we use that karaoke machine… _all _of us?"

"Well, uh, I…" I trailed off as Jane cut in.

"Sure."

"JANE!"

"What?"

I sighed. "I'll go get it."

Jane followed me. "Why would it be that bad?"

"Because, Jane, they have probably already got a song for us!"

"And?"

"Just take this." I handed him the karaoke machine and followed him out.

"Why don't you and Jane go last?" Ashton asked.

"Fine with me," I said.

"Kinley, Abri," Ashton said, "what song?"

They exchanged a look and nodded like they'd agreed telepathically. "Sober," they said in unison.

I smiled at their sync and didn't realize how close Jane and I were until he subconsciously rested a hand on my leg. My breathing quickened, but nobody noticed.

Ashton chose the song and made herself comfortable beside Devin as she leaned into him. His arm was casually around her. Looking at them reminded me of Jane and I.

I sighed as the song started.

Kinley started.

_I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the loudest  
Or the girl who never wants to be alone  
I don't wanna be that call at four o'clock in the morning  
'Cause I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home_

Abri:

_Aahh, the sun is blinding  
I stayed up again  
Oohh, I am finding  
That's not the way I want my story to end_

Kinley:

_I'm safe  
Up high  
Nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain  
Inside  
You're my protection  
But how do I feel this good sober?_

Abri:

_I don't wanna be the girl who has to fill the silence...  
The quiet scares me 'cause it screams the truth  
Please don't tell me that we had that conversation  
When I won't remember, save your breath, 'cause what's the use?_

Kinley:

_Aahh, the night is calling_  
_And it whispers to me softly, "come and play"_  
_Aahh, I am falling_  
_And if I let myself go, I'm the only one to blame_

Abri:

_I'm safe_  
_Up high_  
_Nothing can touch me_  
_But why do I feel this party's over?_  
_No pain_  
_Inside_  
_You're like perfection_  
_But how do I feel this good sober?_

Kinley:

_I'm comin' down_  
_Comin' down_  
_Comin' down_  
_Spinnin' round_  
_Spinnin' round_  
_Spinnin' round_  
_Looking for myself.. Sober_

Abri:

_Comin' down  
Comin' down  
Comin' down  
Spinnin' round  
Spinnin' round  
Spinnin' round  
Looking for myself.. Sober_

Kinley:

_When it's good, then it's good, it's so good, 'till it goes bad  
Till you're trying to find the you that you once had  
I have heard myself cry  
Never again  
Broken down in agony  
And just trying to find a friend_

Both:

_I'm safe_  
_Up high_  
_Nothing can touch me_  
_But why do I feel this party's over?_  
_No pain_  
_Inside_  
_You're like perfection_  
_But how do I feel this good sober?_

_I'm safe_  
_Up high_  
_Nothing can touch me_  
_But why do I feel this party's over?_  
_No pain_  
_Inside_  
_You're like perfection_  
_But how do I feel this good sober?_

_How do I feel this good sober?_

"Woo!" Everybody clapped and shouted.

"Kyle, Dean? Do you wanna go?" Ashton asked.

They both shook their heads.

"Alright me and Devin are gonna go separately," she said and chose a song for herself.

"That's a good song," Kinley said as she chose another P!nk song called "Please Don't Leave Me."

She started the song.

_Da da da da, da da da da  
Da da da da-da da_

_I don't know if I can yell any louder_  
_How many time I've kicked you outta here?_  
_Or said something insulting?_  
_Da da da da-da_  
_I can be so mean when I wanna be_  
_I am capable of really anything_  
_I can cut you into pieces_  
_But my heart is... broken_

_Da da da-da da_  
_Please don't leave me_  
_Please don't leave me_  
_I always say how I don't need you_  
_But it's always gonna come right back to this_  
_Please, don't leave me_

_How did I become so obnoxious?_  
_What is it with you that makes me act like this?_  
_I've never been this nasty_  
_Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?_  
_The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest_  
_But baby I don't mean it_  
_I mean it, I promise_

_Da da da-da da_  
_Please don't leave me_  
_Da da da-da da_  
_Please don't leave me_  
_Da da da-da da_  
_I always say how I don't need you_  
_But it's always gonna come right back to this_  
_Please, don't leave me_

_I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me_  
_I can't be without, you're my perfect little punching bag_  
_And I need you, I'm sorry._

_Da da da da, da da da da_  
_Da da da da-da da_  
_Please, please don't leave me_

_Baby please don't leave me_  
_No, don't leave me_  
_Please don't leave me no no no_  
_You say I don't need you but it's always gonna come right back,_  
_It's gonna come right back to this._  
_Please, don't leave me._  
_No._  
_No, don't leave me_  
_Please don't leave me, oh no no no._  
_I always say how I don't need you_  
_But it's always gonna come right back to this_

_Please don't leave me_  
_Please don't leave me_

She sang her whole heart out and by the end of the song I thought she was gonna cry.

"Good job, Ash!" Kinley called.

"Yeah!" Devin called.

She wiped the tears that had almost overflowed during the song. "What song, Devin?"

He smiled at her. "Your Guardian Angel."

She smiled and chose the song for him.

Devin started looking at Ashton the whole time.

_When I see your smile_  
_ Tears roll down my face I can't replace_  
_ And now that I'm stronger I have figured out_  
_ How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_  
_ And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_ I will never let you fall_  
_ I'll stand up with you forever_  
_ I'll be there for you through it all_  
_ Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_ Seasons are changing_  
_ And waves are crashing_  
_ And stars are falling all for us_  
_ Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_  
_ I can show you I'll be the one_

_ I will never let you fall_  
_ I'll stand up with you forever_  
_ I'll be there for you through it all_  
_ Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_ 'Cause you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart_  
_ Please don't throw that away_  
_ 'Cause I'm here for you_  
_ Please don't walk away and_  
_ Please tell me you'll stay, Whoa-oh, _  
_ Stay, whoa-oh_

_ Use me as you will_  
_ Pull my strings just for a thrill_  
_ And I know I'll be ok_  
_ Though my skies are turning gray, (gray)_

_ I will never let you fall_  
_ I'll stand up with you forever_  
_ I'll be there for you through it all_  
_ Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_ I will never let you fall_  
_ I'll stand up with you forever_  
_ I'll be there for you through it all_  
_ Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

There was no doubt he sang that for Ashton and it was actually a pretty good song.

This just proves how much of a workaholic I really am: I'd never heard those songs before… in fact I can't remember the last time I'd listened to music.

"We chose a song for you guys to sing," Kyle told us.

"Told you," I mumbled to Jane.

He rolled his eyes.

I saw the title that Ashton picked and my heart dropped to my stomach. The song was call… "Love You Forever." They were so getting killed.

The song began and Jane started singing.

_If ever you needed to talk  
You  
Could talk to me  
Oh could you  
Talk to me_

I started next reveling in his angelic voice.

_If ever you feel_  
_Like you're lost_  
_You can count on_  
_Me_  
_I'll find your way_

His voice joined mine.

_When the_  
_Lights go out, in the_  
_Universe_  
_I'll be next to you,_  
_I'll be next to you_

Then I let him sing alone.

_And I'll  
Surrender myself... to  
You_

Both of us:

_I'll love you forever, I'll_  
_Like you for always_  
_For always,_  
_Together we'll be_  
_I'll love you_  
_Forever, I'll like you for_  
_Always_  
_For always, together we'll_  
_Be_

Jane:

_If ever you're too sick to_  
_Walk_  
_I'd carry you, I'd take care_  
_Of you_

Me:

_If ever you feel scared_  
_And alone, I'd hold you_  
_I'd just_  
_Hold you_

Both:

_When the lights go_  
_Out, in the universe_  
_I'll be next_  
_To you, I'll be next to you_  
_And_

Jane:

_I'll surrender myself... to  
You_

Both:

_I'll love you forever, I'll  
Like you for always  
For always,  
Together we'll be  
I'll love you  
Forever, I'll like you for  
Always  
For always, together we'll  
Be_

Jane:

_And when you cold, just like_  
_You do_  
_I'll give you my coat,_  
_Cause I'm here for you_  
_And as we_  
_Grow old, I promise to_  
_Love you_  
_With every breath that is_  
_True_

Me:

_When the lights go out, in  
The universe  
I'll be next to you,  
I'll be next to you  
And_

Jane:

_ I'll  
Surrender myself... to  
You_

Both:

_I'll love you forever, I'll  
Like you for always  
For always,  
Together we'll be  
I'll love you  
Forever, I'll like you for  
Always  
For always, together we'll  
Be_

I smiled at Jane as the song finished.

"Hey, we're gonna go to my room," Ashton said gathering everyone.

"Can I come?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, come on, Zo." They disappeared up the stairs.

"You have an amazing voice, Lisbon."

"Thanks, you too." I blushed and sat on the couch.

APOV

"What are we doing?" Abri asked.

"I got this from my aunt," I said holding up a piece of paper with phone numbers on it.

"And?" Kinley prodded.

"And I'm gonna call Van Pelt and get her to help us."

"Oh!" Kinley said in realization.

"I'm still lost," Devin said.

I sighed and told them the plan I'd had to get Jane and Aunt Tess together.

"Oh," Devin said.

"Zoe you cannot tell Aunt Tess or Jane… understand?"

"DUH!"

Kyle and Dean began laughing while I gave them _shut up _looks.

"Why are you calling Van Pelt?"

"Because I don't think Rigsby or Cho would be as willing to help and plus they'll help us later on." I pulled my phone out and dialed the number next to Van Pelt's name.

"Hello?" I heard from the other end of the line.

"Is this Grace Van Pelt?"

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"This is Lisbon's niece Ashton and we need your help."

* * *

**I didn't really like this ch. So just bear with me the next one will be better!**

**Did anyone watch the last ep. of The Voice? I cannot believe Javier won! I wanted Dia to win! Everyone at my house (whether they liked it or not) voted for her and her song was # 1 on iTunes. I did like Adam the most of the coaches tho, but I also liked Blake.**

**Anyways REVIEW!**


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

I have stopped using this sight and I will be using a site called . My name on said site is **GaskarthInMyPants**.

You should make one and I have two (Soon to be three) active stories. My stories are _I Wanna Fall So In Love With You_ and _Say That You Mean It. _Both are **Alex Gaskarth** Fanfics. I am About to have another story called _Another Messy Ending _which is going to be a **Ben Bruce **fanfic.

Here Is an excerpt from _I wanna Fall So In Love With You_ from the 2nd chapter:

Slowly, I reluctantly pulled my phone from my pocket.

"Holy shit," I mumbled, taking in my _3 Missed Calls_ and _5 Text Messages_.

I tapped the messages and all of them were from Vinny saying, [i]Where are you?[/i] getting angrier with each text I didn't respond to.

The phone buzzed again in my hand, only this time it was a call from Vinny.

Hesitantly, I answered it, brushing my fingers through my disheveled hair. "Hello…?" I acted as if I didn't know who it was, though I knew perfectly well.

"Micah! Where the fuck are you? We can't find you _or_ Alex!"

I glanced at Alex through the hair that had fallen into my face. "Well, I was really drunk last night and so was Alex, so, instead of us driving home we fell asleep in the loft above the bar," I spouted off the first lie that sprung to my mind.

"You guys didn't do anything did you?" Vinny questioned, suspicious.

"Of course not, Vin!" came another lie.

"Is Alex coming back with you?"

"Let me see…" I held my hand over the speaker. "Alex are you coming back with me?"

"I'm bringing you home, but then I have band stuff," he answered.

I nodded and spoke again to Vinny. "He's bringing me back, but then he has band stuff."

"Alright, I'll see you at home, Micki."

I scrunched up my nose at the nickname. "Don't call me that!"

"You used to love that nickname!" he countered.

"Yeah, when I was eight," I retorted with a laugh.

"Whatever, Micah." The last thing I heard before the line was disconnected was his laugh.

My fingers yanked through my knotted hair while Alex drove me home.

"I think I have like a hairbrush back there or something," he said, glancing at me.

"Why would you have a hairbrush?" I questioned once I'd pulled it from the backseat floorboard.

"Well, Jack is fairly feminine," he joked at least I think it was a joke…

I laughed as I worked the knots out of my hair, making it soft to the touch.

"Do I have sex hair still?" I questioned Alex.

He glance to me, a small, barely noticeable, smile graced his features. "No, Vinny won't suspect anything." He pulled into our driveway and yanked the keys from the ignition, looking to me. "Look, I'm really sorry, Micah, I-"

"Alex, we were drunk. It's fine," I assured him.

"And we're still friends right?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Of course, Alex." I embraced him, taking in his intoxicating scent. "Thanks for bringing me home."

I rushed from the car and through the door of my house.

Vinny had settled on the couch with dry toast to absorb the leftover alcohol in his stomach.

"Hey, Vin." I sat my bag near the door and shimmied my jacket off.

He glanced up at me. "Hey, did Alex leave?" he inquired.

"Yep," I popped the 'P.'

"Do you have to go to the fashion magazine today?"

"No, tomorrow though." I disappeared from his sight into the kitchen.

"After band rehearsal Jack told me they'd come back and I told them tomorrow I'd let them rehearse here!" Vinny called.

I popped my head around the doorway and said, "alright."

I grabbed a poptart and plopped myself beside Vinny.

"Micah.. you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, why would you ask?"

"Micah, you're shaking."

"Oh, it's probably my blood sugar," I answered, though I knew it had to be more than that. I had just slept with my brother's friend… and I liked it, well from what I can remember. "Hey, Ror," I scratched my fuzzy puppy on her head as she jumped up beside me.

* * *

Here's an excerpt from _Say That You Mean It_ from the first chapter:

I stood outside, the sky gray with a threat of snow overhead.

I adjusted my beanie as the wind fiercely tossed my hair around me.

I stood, impatient, waiting for my brother, Jack and his band to pick me up, though I wouldn't be surprised if only Jack knew of it.

Down the road from the parking lot I stood in I saw a bus that, even though I'd never seen their bus before, I immediately knew was All Time Low's, the band Jack played guitar in.

The January wind grew weary of waiting and began dripping white flakes of snow.

"Jack, you better hurry your fat ass up," I grumbled as the bus edged closer.

Once the bus was parked Jack was the first one out, followed by the rest of his band, people I'd never before met.

"Jacky!" I yelled and crushed him in a hug while his band mates, as I predicted, looked confused.

"Hey, Leeds," he laughed, pulling back. "Guys, this is my sister, Leeda. She's gonna be traveling with us. Leeds, this is Alex, Zack, and Rian."

I sent each of them a smile, my gaze lingering on Alex longer than it should have."

"So, Leeds, you never told me exactly why you have to come along with us…" Jack said.

"Well, Mom said since I graduated high school I have to move out and I'd rather live in a bus that has bunks than in my car and you know Dad wouldn't take me…"

"Okay, Jack, let me just ask what everyone is thinking," Alex started. "But how the fuck did we not know you have _another_ sister? We've known you since high school."

"Leeda lived at our mom's house and instead of her coming to visit Dad I just visited her and Mom," Jack explained.

"And you couldn't have told us about her?" Zack asked, clearly checking out my breasts.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms across my chest.

"She wasn't worth telling you about," Jack said, but glared at me when I hit his arm.

Alex smiled and mussed his stylishly messy hair.

"Is that your stuff?" Jack asked, pointing to my bags.

"Yes, it's basically everything I own," I told him.

Alex and Jack began helping me load my bags onto the bus.

"Thanks," I said once my last bag was on the bus.

I was settling some of my things on my bunk when the bus started moving.

Jack left me to it, but Alex lingered and sat on what I assumed to be his bunk.

"So, I'm guessing my brother told you nothing of me coming with you?" I said to Alex.

"Well, considering we didn't even know you existed, no," he laughed.

"Sounds like Jack," I smiled, turning to face Alex.

_Alex_

I shot Leeda a half smile, taking in her looks for the first time that night.

Leeda had wavy black hair and beautiful brown eyes. Her lip had a piercing as did her tongue.

She seemed to notice my assessment, because she raised an eyebrow and I, quickly, looked away.

She smiled lightly at me and climbed into her bunk.

"We might have to limit our nudity now that we have you on the bus," I said with a smile.

She looked at me then snorted a laugh. "Sounds like that'd be Jack," she said.

"Well, he usually the first one to get undressed."

"Figures. He slept with my two best friends," she told me, anger tinting her voice.

"Well, he is a bit of a man whore," I offered.

"Tell me about it… so, he really didn't tell you anything about me?" she asked and by the tone in her voice I almost hated to tell her the truth, but I did.

"No, he'd always say he was going to his mom's, he never mentioned you."

She just nodded and I raised an eyebrow while assessing her facial expression.

"Leeds!" Jack called, coming through the curtains that separated the bunks from the front of the bus. "We're going out for dinner. What do you want?"

"Anything is fine with me," she said.

"What about you, Alex?"

"Anything is fine with me too," I repeated.

"You guys are no help." Jack let out a dramatic sigh and walked back through the curtains.

Leeda let out a giggle that made me smile.

"He's such a dork," she said.

"You can say that again," I agreed.

She smiled at me.

* * *

I would post an excerpt of _Another Messy Ending_, but it's not on the sight yet.

So just go make a Mibba and swing by my profile and say you came from Fanfic or something. I talk to everyone who messages me on Mibba (I prefer comments on my profile)

Remember my name is **GaskarthInMyPants **and I can kinda help you figure out the sight. I need more comments on my stories too haha :)


End file.
